callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Sale
The Fire Sale is a power-up that first appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops in the maps Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of The Dead and Shangri-La. This power-up is very helpful if any player just died, looking for better weapons and/or are running low on points. However, it can distract some players who only focus on using a box and leave them unaware of a mass of zombies running towards them. It is also more likely to drop in the middle of a round when it's dangerous to focus on gambling at the box. Out of all the power ups, this one is the rarest drops to find (other than Bonfire Sale which only appears on Five under certain circumstances, or the Random Perk Bottle, which is available on Ascension, Call of the Dead and Shangri-La, under certain circumstances). Description The Fire Sale reduces the cost of using the Mystery Box from 950 points to 10 points, changes the price of turrets from 1500 points to 10 points and lasts for 20 seconds. It also spawns the mystery box at every possible location for its duration. However, all mystery boxes will disappear after the sale has ended except the box that was already spawned before the fire sale began. The position of the original mystery box won't change because of a fire sale. Boxes that were used, but the weapon was not collected will still give the user the normal amount of time to claim their weapon, even if the sale ends. Once the box closes, it will disappear. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Fire Sale is different in the DS version of zombies, it halves the price of every purchasable weapon. The doors cost 2500 points and 5000 points respectively and the Mystery Box requires 475 points. Trivia *On "Five" and Ascension, the monitors that display box spawns will instead show the words "Sale!" in front of static. *On "Five" and Ascension, if a Fire Sale is picked up as the Mystery Box is floating up, after the sale has expired the box will be in the same location as before. However, upon using the box, the weapons will cycle as normal, but once a weapon is chosen, Sam will do her giggle and the weapon will float up, causing the box to move. *This is the first time in Zombies where the box can be in more than one location at the same time. *This is the first time in Zombies that the mystery box can have a discount on it. *On Kino Der Toten , Call of the Dead, Ascension and Shangri-La if a Fire Sale is acquired right as the box is spawning after it has been moved or if you get a teddy bear from a box during the Fire Sale, then it is possible to have two Mystery Boxes in the map after the Fire Sale is complete. The extra box will go away after another Fire Sale in obtained. *If a Fire Sale ends and a weapon is falling back into the Mystery Box, and you grab another Fire Sale, the Mystery Box will disappear when the lid closes and will not reappear with the new Fire Sale, although it will reappear at all other locations as usual. (Only tested on Call of the Dead and kino der toten) Category:Power-Ups